Be Friends!
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: Through detention; Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle became friends. And now Hermione is. And they have to somehow get malfoy and Harry to be friends. So they locked the two in a small classroom. Will they be friends, or more than that? THIS IS YAYOI BOY X BOY! You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you like it. This is the beginning, and there will be another chapter after this one that is currently in the making. To all my returnees' the next chapter will come sooner than usual. I made this with my sister so she would also like to know what you guys think so let's get to it!**

The past month turned out to be a crazy one for Hermione. Ron had gotten into detention quite a few times, and somehow became friends with Crabbe and Goyle in the process. Being his girlfriend, he wanted her to meet them properly and maybe become friends with them. After 2 weeks of meeting secretly, all four of them were good friends.

The only problem was that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy weren't on the best of terms with each other. In fact, Hermione was almost sure if it, she thought that the two despised each other. So her, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle came up with a plan. It was mostly her, Crabbe and Goyle weren't the brightest people on the earth, and Ron just agrees with her on most occasions.

Hermione's pov.

"Oh Harry, would you just come with us? I told you, there's something fishy with this classroom and your patronas is stronger than ours." I said, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Fine fine fine, I'm coming. But I'm pretty sure you can handle this by yourself Hermione." Harry said. Ron was right behind him.

As we got there, Crabbe and Goyle were arriving with Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?!" Harry demanded.

"What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?!" Malfoy demanded.

They started to fight verbally, while Goyle opened the classroom door quietly. The two didn't even realize it until I shoved them in. I charmed the door so that they couldn't use any spell to get out, I also charmed it so that no one but I could open the door, and I put a slot in the door so that if I wanted, I could look in on what they were doing and speak to them directly. I also used a spell to make it so that no one other than our group could hear what was going on. It was absolutely perfect.

"Let us out of here Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"No way, you two need to become friends. Crabbe, Goyle, And Ron became friends. I'm friends with them also. But we can't have two friends who fight with each other all the time. So, be friends! We won't let you out till you two are friends. It's Saturday so we got two days. I'll be back soon to give you food or to check up on you guys. Have fun." With that I left with Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Harry's pov

"Let us out! Crabbe, Goyle, listen to me! Let us out!" Draco tried, but I could tell that all 4 of them were gone.

"Alohamora!" We both tried. The lock didn't budge. We were trapped.

"Should've guessed that she would cast a powerful spell like that. She's too smart for her own good. She probably cast other spells to prevent others from hearing us." Malfoy said.

"For once I agree. There's no way out of this some what small classroom."

"Should we become friends?" Malfoy asked.

"No way, not after all the torture and hell you've put me through." We were both silent.

"Iiisshtheuhnliwaiiculduhgettahtuhnoticemei." Malfoy mumbled, almost cutely.

"Sorry what?"

His mumble got worse and I couldn't depict anything.

"Still can't understand you..."

His mumble became a whisper. To soft to detect any words at all.

"Fine don't tell me."

We sat in silence until an hour later, Hermione opened a slot in the door saying, "are you guys friends yet?"

"Hell no!"I yelled, "I'll never be friends with the likes of him."

"I have a feeling that it's never going to happen Hermione. So you might as well let us out." Malfoy said. His face looked a little saddened.

"Well it is going to happen. I'm going to check up on you guys later. Please try Harry, he's not that bad." Hermione closed the slot and we heard her walk away.

After about 20 minutes of even more silence I asked, "So are you going to tell me what you said earlier or not?"

"I don't want to..."

"Why? It can't be that big of deal."

"It is to me." Malfoy said.

"Well then tell me, we're supposed to be trying to be friends."

"Sorry but it's a secret." Malfoy said.

"Is it a secret Crabbe and Goyle know about?"

"No, it's my secret and mine alone. No one else is going to know about it. At least not now."

"Well how 'bout now?"

"Don't be a smart ass, no."

"C'mon, just tell me. If it's that important to you I won't share it I promise."

"I'm not telling you."

"Tell me."

"I'm not telling you." Malfoy began to blush slightly.

"Tell me." I walked halfway to a desk that was in between us and sat on it.

"No way." His blush deepened.

"I want to know and I'll keep asking until you tell me. I also won't consider us friends until you do. Tell me."

"You know what? Fine I'll tell ya! It was the only way I could get you to notice me! I'm in love with you Harry!" Malfoy said. His blush deepened immensely. His eyes showed every bit of seriousness he could muster.

"You've got to be joking." I laughed. His face was that of anger and embarrassment. "You know I'm a guy right? We're both guys! There's no way. You're not serious, you can't be. It's not possible for you to be serious about this."

Draco walked up to the desk I was sitting on and put his hands next to both my sides. "Well I am serious." Draco said. With one hand on my ass he pulled me as close as he could and the other hand caressed my cheek. I couldn't escape. I was trapped and the odd thing was, I didn't mind. He closed the space between our lips and kissed me. This was the best kiss I ever had. Cho couldn't even compare. I can't remember when i did it, but my arms were wrapped around him as I kissed him back.

That's when we both heard a high pitched squealing. The words, "What the Bloody Hell is Going on in There!" Followed the squeals. That's when we realized the door was open, and Hermione was jumping up and down like a fangirl. The blood was drained from Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle's faces.

"We didn't expect you guys to become that good of friends." Ron said, almost like this was a nightmare. That's when I realized that we were still holding each other. I got off the desk and we let go of each other.

"Um are we allowed out now?" Draco asked. His hand sneaked it's way onto my hip and he pulled me closer. "We're obviously okay with each other."I blushed immensely. My face was so hot I thought that it might just melt off.

Hermione smiled and asked, "are you two going to tell everyone about, you know, you two?"

"We're not together together, are we?" I asked.

"Yeah we haven't figured that part out."Draco said, not hurt at all by answer, thank god.

"Well your going to have to figure that out, since you both obviously like each other enough to kiss. It's also the end of the year so you might want to figure it out fast." Hermione said. "Yes you two may come out." She took all the spells off and we finally got out of the room.

"Hey, your my best mate and all, but you don't like me like that right?" Ron asked, whispering to me.

"No I don't like you like I like M- Draco. So don't worry."

"Well, all the girls' hearts are going to be broken since two of the best looking boys are gay for each other." Hermione stated.

"Hey I'm not gay, I'm bi. I've liked girls, I just like Draco a bit more." I stated

"Yeah I've never seen him snog a girl like he was just snogging Malfoy." Ron added.

Crabbe and Goyle were just speechless.

"Well then, glad to hear that. Harry, if you want to figure out our relationship as soon as possible then um, you want to meet up at some point later and discuss it alone?"

"Yeah that'd be great Draco." We smiled at each other and we both knew when and where we were going to meet up. It's almost like we're so close now that we can read each other's minds.

"Let me know when you two have made up your minds, I really really really want to know." Hermione said, squealing again.

"Yeah she's right." Draco concluded. "Well, we'll just have to take her up on her advice won't we Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah we will Draco."

Crabbe, Goyle, and Ron silently hand signaled barfing, all of them were still pale. I'm beginning to think that they actually will barf.

We all walked to eat lunch and afterwards we all sat in the courtyard, thankfully no one was around, which was very odd. We talked about our classes, everyone marveled at Hermione's classes, and what we have planned for summer. I secretly gave Draco my address, and when no one was looking, we held hands.

soon we all left to our dorms and it was time for bed. But not for two certain boys, one a brunette and the other a blonde.

* * *

 **okay so please review and let me and my sister know what you think. I will be adding this story to the poll that I have going on so please check that out. Again review, not just for me but for my sister too. Thanks and see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I know I left a cliffhangery type thing, so let's jump into this.**

soon they all left to our dorms and it was time for bed. But not for two certain boys, one a brunette and the other a brunette. At 10:45 Harry crept out of the dorm and into the hallways and to the prefect bathroom. No one could see him, there wasn't anyone to look and see him, but still he kept his footsteps as quiet as he could. He entered the bathroom and looked the looks of it, Draco had just gotten there as well. Of course Draco couldn't see him because he was wearing the invisible cloak. Harry quickly took off the cloak and surprised Draco.

"Bloody hell! You scared the shit out of me Harry." Draco exclaimed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to!" Harry said as he hung up the cloak. "So how are we going to figure out our relationship?"

"I think we should kiss again, but this time you kiss me. Last time I kissed you first. If you don't like me enough to kiss me first then we're just friends with some benefits. But if you can kiss me first, then maybe we should let our instincts take over and see where is takes us. Is that okay with you?" Draco asked. He wouldn't mind being a friend with benefits, but letting instincts take over… that sounded WAY more fun.

Harry thought about it for a moment. He did want to kiss Draco, very much. He just wasn't sure if he could initiate it. With Cho, a mistletoe just randomly appeared and she kissed him, he just kissed back. But he wanted to show Draco the love Harry has for him, so Harry nodded. He's going to kiss Draco, and see what instincts take over and what happens. Harry took Draco by the hand and sat him down in a chair. Harry sat on top of him, gently caressed Draco's cheek while staring into his steely gray eyes, and connected their lips together. He could feel Draco smile and kiss back. Draco's hands found themselves on Harry's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer. That's when two distinct parts brushed up against each other. Harry gasped and looked down, surprised to see how tight his pants were in that area, and seeing that his pants weren't the only ones that were tight.

Draco also looked down and saw the same thing. Without thinking he touched Harry's boner, causing Harry to gasp again. He picked Harry up and gently let Harry put his legs down. "Wanna take a bath together?" The words just escaped Draco's mouth.

Harry nodded immediately, without stopping to think about it.

Both boys undressed themselves and went into the warm, silky, water and sat next to each other. Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. Draco's hand made its way to Harry's thigh, and slivered over to Harry's boner. His fingers explored Harry's length, gently touching every part of it with his fingertips. He then grasped it in his hands and smirked, "wow Harry, your bigger than I imagined." Draco moved his hand up and down, jerking mini Harry.

"Thanks I guess? From what I saw your pretty big too. Have you measured your dick?" Harry asked, his eyes now opened and staring at Draco. His cheeks were red and his hand gravitated towards Draco's dick. "I'm about 5 1/2 inches."

"I'm an inch longer." Draco gasped when Harry finally touched Draco's hardened lengths' head with his fingertips. His fingers explored every inch of mini Draco. His hand then copied the motion Draco was doing his own hardening dick.

Draco pulled Harry closer and kissed Harry's neck. A small moan escaped Harry's moist lips. Draco smiled, and kissed Harry's neck again and kissed up to Harry's ear, he gently but sexually nibbled on Harry's ear lobe. A louder moan came from Harry again. Draco kissed down to Harry's nipple, his hand stopped jerking mini Harry and went up to Harry right nipple and started toying with it. His tongue gently brushed and licked against the other. He sucked the tender and sensitive nipple, causing more moans from Harry. Draco kissed the nipple once, twice, three times before kissing down towards mini Harry. Harry, seeing the direction Draco was going, got up and sat on the edge of the large tub. Draco kissed mini Harry's head, causing the shaft to quiver and throb. He then engulfed the entire length, licking around the entire penis. Harry moaned louder than before. This was pure pleasure for Harry. He had never felt anything more amazing than this, except for maybe, maybe, flying on his broomstick.

"Harry, turn around."

Without even asking why Harry turned around. His ass was in the air and he supported himself with his arms, his hands touching the ground. Draco spread apart Harry's cheeks and licked his ass hole, occasionally putting his tongue in. Harry moaned and moaned loudly at this. Draco stuck a finger in, then another, and another and those fingers went in and out of Harry. Eventually he had another finger, stretching out the sensitive hole.

"Draco?"

"Yea Harry?"

"Can um, can we take it to the next level?" Harry asked, his face bright red.

"Yeah. Yeah we can." Draco smiled. He took his fingers out and sat back down. "Here, come sit on it, we'll insert me when you sit."

Harry did as he was told, and before he sat, mini Draco prodded around to find Harry's entrance. Finally they found it, and Harry sat all the way down. He facial expression was pained, but also pleasurable. It was very lewd, how both their faces were really.

Harry moved his hips up and down, both him and Draco moaning. Harry couldn't move very fast because the water restricted some of his movements, but he did move as fast as he could go. Harry's erection slapped against Draco's stomach, stimulating both of the boys.

"Draco I'm gonna-!"

"Me too Harry-!"

Harry got off of Draco and sat back down on the ledge. Draco took Harry's erection and sucked on it hard, bobbing his head up and down. Harry cummed into Draco's mouth, and Draco swallowed as much as he could. Harry laid down on the edge and Draco's jerked himself off and cummed all over Harry's face and mouth. The cum that did go into Harry's mouth, Harry swallowed.

"We should probably wash this off right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah probably."

Both boys got back into the tub, washed off all the cum, got out, dried themselves off, and got back into PJ's. They kissed some more.

Before they left Harry said, "Draco, I love you. If you want to be with me then just say it."

"Harry, I love you too. Honestly I thought I would be the first to say 'I love you' once we got into this relationship. I want to be with you." Draco smiled, along with Harry. The boys kissed again, then went back to their house dorms.

* * *

 **okie dokie guys what do you think? Let me know by reviewing an I hope you have a magnificent day and/or night. C u in the next chapter.**


End file.
